¿Cuando empieza a ser real?
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: "Entonces, ¿Cuando empieza a ser real?" Déjame decirte que empezó a ser real en el momento en que observaste y apoyaste a Naruto Uzumaki aun cuando nadie lo veía; aunque ahora que es el héroe de Konohagakure todos lo quieren y nadie lo ignora, ya nadie lo deja de lado... Ahora lo admiran, por lo que ya no necesita sentirse rechazado. "Entonces, ¿Mi confesión nunca importo?"


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**_._**

**_¿Cuando empieza a ser real?_**

**_._**

Entonces, dime Hinata, cuando empieza un _sentimiento_ a ser real.

No lo sabes.

Por supuesto, como vas a saberlo si nunca te has enamorado. Aquello que sientes por el rubio atolondrado no es mas que admiración. Por que claro, has dado tu vida por él durante la pelea con Pain que eso no cuenta como un sentimiento.

Eso no cuenta como _"real"_. Eso es ser egoísta, como tú dijiste en ese momento.

_"¿Entonces, ¿Cuando empieza a ser real?"_

Déjame decirte que empezó a ser real en el momento en que observaste y apoyaste a Naruto Uzumaki aun cuando nadie lo veía; aunque ahora que es el _héroe_ de Konohagakure todos lo quieren y nadie lo ignora, ya nadie lo deja de lado... Ahora lo admiran, por lo que ya no necesita sentirse rechazado.

_"Entonces, ¿Mi confesión nunca importo?"_

Es lo mas probable, mi pequeña Hinata. Quizás nunca la tomo en cuenta... y, solamente, la ignoro durante dos años. ¿Sabes por que?

_"No... pero supongo m-me lo dirás" _

_—__dijo la Hyuga con los ojos apocados por la tristeza"_

Oh si. El te ignoro durante tanto tiempo por miedo. Por no saber como rechazarte, ya que (como todos sabemos) estaba segado por la rosadita esa. Ja, es gracioso. Mientras tu te esfuerzas por que te note, por poder caminar a su lado... ella ya esta allí, acaparando toda su atención. Y ¿tu? Bueno tu no eres parte del juego por que nunca fuiste la protagonista, el nunca te vio mas allá de una amistad.

Me das pena Hinata, por yo si valoro todo lo que intentaste e hiciste por él.

Es verdad, tal vez no seas su primer amor, tal vez no seas mas que una espectadora que se esconde en las sombras observando al salvador del mundo ninja recibiendo un montón de halagos —que algunos me molesta, porque esas personas (incluso Sakura Haruno) lo miraron como un error, una molestia—. Pero sabes, al menos ahora lo valoran.

Se muy bien lo que siempre piensas, Hinata : Tu solo quieres que él sea feliz.

Y ese es el sentimiento mas real que existe. Eso es amor, un amor tan profundo que aveces dudo si te enamoraras de otra persona con la misma intensidad.

Aunque hay personas que no entiendes.

_"¿Que no entienden?"_

_—peguntó ella levantando la mirada con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos._

Esas personas, no entienden que uno no puede renunciar al amor tan fácilmente. Puede que te digan que eres egoísta, incluso una niña por no saber madurar. Puede que te afecten un montón de esas criticas. Pero yo estoy aquí.

Recuerda que siempre te apoyare, tienes una amiga al lado tuyo. Pequeña luna, ese amor, protegelo. Sabes, siempre habrán quienes querrán lastimarte, pero ignóralos. Porque ellos no saben la magnitud de tus sentimientos.

Así que nunca te rindas Hinata, por que aquella fuerza de voluntad (aunque sea pequeña) es lo que te hace mas imparable. Es aquella fuerza la que los molestara.

Puede que te discriminen por no ser una "heroína" pero yo y muchas otras personas, sabemos que eres mas que eso.

Tú, Hinata, eres una orgullosa perdedora.

Ese es tu camino ninja.

No importa cuantas veces te caigas, no importa cuan larga sea la meta. Nunca te detengas.

Es verdad, tu no eres la protagonista de una novela. No eres la princesa esperando al príncipe azul. Pero tu eres mi heroína; y sabes algo:

Tu sonrisa me salvo.

Y sabes tal vez, en un futuro, Naruto Uzumaki por fin te note por lo que eres. Por que tu lo salvaste varias veces —y el mismo te lo ha dicho— y es esa misma razón por la que no debes desistir.

Sabes, tu eres la luna... oculta detrás del sol.

La luna mueve mareas, pero siempre hay estrellas al lado de ella compartiendo el mismo lugar. No importa que tan lejos este la una de la otra, siempre crean un maravillo espectáculo nocturno.

El sol da calor, pero siempre acompañado de la oscuridad de espacio exterior... y tu lejos de ella tratas de dar vida a la oscura realidad.

Ambos, de algún modo, se complementan.

"Aun así, N-naruto-kun nunca me querrás. Él ama a Sakura-san"

Es verdad, la quiere muchísimo. Pero quien dijo que los sentimientos no cambian. Tal vez seas tu quien termine enamorándose de otra persona o él. Nadie lo puede saber con exactitud.

Sin embargo, él nunca le dijo personalmente que la amaba.

Quizás solo busca a alguien que lo ame, no lo sé. Pero mientras tanto, tú te iras haciendo mas fuerte y enfrentaras tu miedos. Eso es importante, nunca te desmerezcas de esa forma. Nunca dejes que alguien te trate como inútil otra vez Hinata, por que sino seré yo quien le parta la cara de un puñetazo.

Ahora, quiero que me escuches muy bien. El amor no llega fácil, eso necesita tiempo... así que no te rindas, por que el camino fácil es para los débiles.

Ey, Sakura nunca se rindió por Sasuke y lo perdono por todo lo que hizo. Sin lugar a dudas eso es mucho amor. Y puede que se hayan lastimado entre ambos, pero lograron salir adelante creando un vinculo mas fuerte que la amistad. Los errores se perdonan, Hinata, incluso si dejaron cicatrices que no se borran con los años.

Sakura Haruno es tan fuerte que aveces me asusta, y por otro lado es amable y sabe por lo que luchar. Aunque no todos podemos con los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza. Sé que ella ama tanto a Sasuke por el simple hecho de intentar matarlo: Solo para que no cayera mas en la oscuridad, para que no sufra mas y eso a ella la lastima y mata por dentro.

El amor duele, es egoísta, hermoso y lastima. Pero uno lo puede sobrellevar.

Es por eso que Naruto empezó a mirarte... esta notándote, Hinata. Y sabes que eso puede llegar a significar muchas cosas.

Por eso, y mas, no te rindas. Llega a la meta y camina al lado de Naruto.

No el héroe, no el mas fuerte de todas las naciones ni ninjas... solo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿Esto es real?"

Esto es muy real.

* * *

><p>El primer One-shot que escribo.<p>

Saben, últimamente hay muchas criticas en las redes sociales con respecto a Naruto The Last, y muchos han empezado a detestar a Hinata por amar a Naruto. Esto me molestas mucho por que:

1) ¿cual es el problema con que ella este enamorada de él?

2) la critican mucho por que solo que termino con el protagonista...

A ver yo no quiero que se lo tomen a mal pero fue decisión de Kishimoto y hay que respetarla. Yo entiendo, que molesta que Naruto se enamore de Hinata cuando en realidad quería a Sakura. Lo comprendo, pero deben entender que los sentimientos cambian, yo también espero que en la película nos den una buena razón por la cual Naruto ama a Hinata... y espero que cuando todo esto se aclare se acabe el odio hacia ella.

Por último, Sakura (es también un personaje que me encanta) quiere a Naruto, pero yo lo veo de una forma fraternal... y sé que ella es la heroína de manga, pero no pueden odiar a Hinata solo por que es la protagonista de una película, solo una.

Yo creo que Kishimoto no hizo el Naruhina por marketing (ademas el había dicho que lo tenia decidido desde un inicio) sino que le salio un poco apresurado el final.

Solo es una opinión.

PD: No vemos en la proxima :D


End file.
